


《大英政府的为难事》（Chinese Language）

by cerberse



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M, Vampire Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:22:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28978821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerberse/pseuds/cerberse
Summary: 这世界上的确有麦考罗夫特无能为力的事，比如在万圣节买到一盒糖果。☆ Top!Mycroft Holmes/Bot!Greg Lestrade☆ 人类麦哥与吸血鬼场花
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Kudos: 5





	《大英政府的为难事》（Chinese Language）

没人会在面对他人时给予对方真实印象评价。

普通人是因为碍于人际关系与体面，不过愤怒和惊恐会让他们做回几秒钟直言不讳的自我。  
麦考罗夫特则是因为习惯使然。优秀的情报人员、政客也必然是个好演员。他需要表演的部分并不多，主要包括动人的称赞和无论什么场合都能随时扯出的礼貌微笑，剩下的完全来自天性，不必假装知识渊博不近人情，他生来如此并且满不在乎。可实际上，需要麦考罗夫特贡献演技最多的部分恰恰来自他的天性。

这就是为什么在万圣节当晚，刚下飞机的麦考罗夫特在一家手工巧克力店门口踌躇不前，从心里抵制着对糖分的渴望。

橱窗内外摆放的那些南瓜灯齐刷刷的与站在街对面的他对视，橱窗里散发出的暖黄灯光和大人孩子们的哄闹声一起溢到街上，街对面的麦考罗夫特离它们已经够远，但好像还嫌不够似的后退了半步。

安西娅是这家店的常客，但付账的一直都是麦考罗夫特。他这么做只为了一件事——在每年的一些节日里比如万圣节或圣诞节，让安西娅帮他带上一盒当即限定的手工巧克力。然后他会回到某栋住所，在温暖宜人的壁炉前独自吃完一盒美味的巧克力，完美的假日庆祝方式。

不过今年事情着实太多，甚至连他自己都顾不上预定巧克力这件事。所以现在麦考罗夫特想着自己要不要穿过马路推开店门，穿过只顾着尖叫的童话小公主和穿着毛绒玩具皮的小怪物们，再在忙于让自家孩子放下手中糖果的家长们身后排上一会儿队，最后来到柜台前要上那么一盒这群小怪物都喜欢的巧克力。

在经过一阵思考之后，麦考罗夫特皱了皱眉，拿出手机拨通了印在橱窗上的那一串花体字号码。然后在等待音的时间里盯着店员跑去拿起座机。

“万圣节愉快，皮埃尔手工巧克力店。”

“晚上好，请问能否提供外送服务？我需要一盒万圣节限定的樱桃酒心巧克力，也很愿意支付双倍的运费。”

“呃，我很抱歉先生，我们已经忙的不可开交，所以暂时没人能去外送。”

麦考罗夫特沉默一阵，然后独自扯出一个十分礼貌的笑容 ”好吧，我能理解。谢谢。“

店员挂断电话继续投身人头攒动的柜台，而麦考罗夫特挂断电话后的踏上回家的路，在走向轿车的这十几秒里掐灭了自己的几个想法，第一个，打电话给安西娅，他们刚分开没多久，她应该还没到家，可麦考罗夫特十分清楚安西娅的工作内容并不包括当他的保姆来处理生活琐事。第二个，用上他全部的自制力走进店里买上一盒，麦考罗夫特宁愿把自制力用在抑制食欲上。最后一个，也是他最快否定的一个——让雷斯垂德帮忙。

等麦考罗夫特到达目的地时他还是决定要做点什么，他从轿车上下来，走过群魔乱舞摆满各种南瓜灯的不同房子，最终在一栋没有任何万圣节装饰，甚至连一颗南瓜都没摆的砖红房子前停下，并在路人们好奇的目光下走进这栋引得路人们频频侧目的“光秃秃”房子。

他在点燃的壁炉前坐下，让冷到麻木的腿能享受惬意的温暖，然后拿出笔记本电脑将过去几天和去年万圣节前后的工作计划拉了出来。接下来的一个半小时里，他为自己标注了几个关键节点的更好对策，又把明年10月的整体安排做了调整，最后麦考罗夫特将笔记本合上时脸上的表情终于放松下来，他刚才所作的一系列调整应该能保证明年万圣节时自己会是巧克力店第一个造访的客人。

习惯性地查看手机邮箱后麦考罗夫特发现收件箱和未接来电空空如也，就好像他期待下属们高效且独立的愿望终于得以实现，与此同时全世界的恐怖组织断了资金。

唯一的变化就是一条来自雷斯垂德的短信：夏洛克一切安好。万圣节快乐。

麦考罗夫特盯着这条3小时前的短信看了一会儿，又看了看现在的时间，然后他这样回复到：希望夏洛克没添什么麻烦。最近我收到一瓶好酒，如果配上巧克力与别人分享想必非常美味。——M

雷斯垂德的回复相当迅速，麦考罗夫特甚至还没来得及把手机收进西服上衣口袋里：正好我这有一盒巧克力，地址？

麦考罗夫特抿紧嘴角，将地址发过去之后就把手机收进口袋，对着壁炉火光露出一脸复杂的表情。这股自我检讨的情绪以及对雷斯垂德恰巧有巧克力的怀疑态度一直持续到苏格兰场CDI敲响大门。雷斯垂德站在门口露出一个带着尖牙的微笑，麦考罗夫特皱皱眉头 “你就这样在街上走？”

雷斯垂德舔舔嘴唇 “今天是万圣节，没人在意。”

麦考罗夫特看了眼雷斯垂德身后的街道上的人们，雷斯垂德这个西装革履的真吸血鬼在万圣节反倒显得像个正常人，他做了个请的手势，“请进吧。” 雷斯垂德这才肯进来，麦考罗夫特接过雷斯垂德的外套挂在自己的大衣旁边，却对对方手里的那盒巧克力视而不见，他微笑着让雷斯垂德自便，转身去酒柜取红酒。

他回来时雷斯垂德已经在壁炉前找了个舒服的位置坐下，那盒巧克力正放在他腿上。麦考罗夫特倒了杯红酒递过去时顺势在雷斯垂德身边坐下，他瞟了一眼巧克力盒上面的LOGO，这张巧言善辩的嘴沉默了那么几秒。

稍早他还在这家店门前空手而归，现在却手中正拿着那盒值得等上1年的美味，他甚至从没和雷斯垂德说过自己的这个特定小癖好。

雷斯垂德的喉咙滑动，他盯着地毯上的某个点，咽下那口因为等待麦考罗夫特反应而忘记吞咽的红酒 ”其实你可以直接说’格雷，给我买万圣节巧克力，我想吃巧克力‘，我不会觉得你幼稚还是什么的。“ 说完雷斯垂德又喝了一口酒补充道 ” 顶多有点控制欲。啊，还有记得睡前刷牙。“ 他始终没有看着麦考罗夫特说话。

雷斯垂德听到麦考罗夫特的手指剥开包装纸，然后这颗被麦考罗夫特指尖温柔剥开的巧克力就这么递到了他嘴边。

他一开始没反应过来怎么回事，在人世间行走几百年的智慧提醒他得闭紧嘴唇，而野兽的本性在告诉他张开再连同眼前的手指一起咬紧。哪种都不是雷斯垂德想要的，可当麦考罗夫特再度挑起眉毛时雷斯垂德还是张开了嘴。

巧克力在接触舌面的瞬间融化出浓厚的可可味，雷斯垂德不爱甜食，但也觉得这味道确实值得它的价格，不过这凡人的美味也抵不过现在在他嘴里的另一样东西，麦考罗夫特的手指将巧克力放在雷斯垂德的舌头上之后就直奔利齿，虽然出血量不大但伤口渗进巧克力液的感觉令人不适，可麦考罗夫特认为这小小的不适有着相当超值的回报。

麦考罗夫特的手腕被雷斯垂德握住，他细细感受着自己手腕上力道的轻重变化，同时也品味着对方内心的挣扎。最终，在伤口周围按压舔弄的舌尖告诉了麦考罗夫特他耐心等待的答案。

教唆一个几百年来只喝动物血的素食吸血鬼开荤的确需要异常耐心，即便是麦考罗夫特都花费了相当长一段时间，他这种从健康角度来掩盖喂养观念的坚持并没引起雷斯垂德的怀疑。

因为他为此找的理由是自己作为伴侣该尽的责任，他提议雷斯垂德可以咬他的手腕，而不是更能激起致命欲望的脖子。麦考罗夫特尽量让引导看上去不明显，从而降低雷斯垂德甚至高于人类标准的良心会受到的谴责。

雷斯垂德还是不看麦考罗夫特，麦考罗夫特早就发现了这点，并且观察到对方瞳孔的放大，血液带来的愉悦正游走于雷斯垂德体内，正透过雷斯垂德的表情和舌头传递给麦考罗夫特，变成他的愉悦。

在他抽出手指时雷斯垂德皱起眉头，但很快麦考罗夫特就让雷斯垂德的舌头再次忙碌。那狭长的唇形刚触碰到吸血鬼薄薄的下唇，利齿就开始缩回牙床。麦考罗夫特起初吻得很小心，只是舌尖在雷斯垂德唇瓣间的巧克力痕迹上一扫而过，并没有预想中的血腥味，更像是可可的甜与苦手挽手为他谋划了一场骗局，麦考罗夫特小心翼翼踏入其中却发觉味道并不可怕。甚至有种相得益彰的美妙。

雷斯垂德有心跳，但麦考罗夫特还是喜欢从他伸进自己西服马甲内揉搓腰肢的手来判断他有多兴奋，慢慢的，麦考罗夫特逐渐专注于如何让雷斯垂德保持兴奋而不再思考其他。

他亲吻雷斯垂德的嘴角，手指像剥开巧克力糖纸那样解开白衬衫领口，用吻痕标出唇舌在吸血鬼脖子上的行进路线，最后以一个不轻不重的咬合作为结束。

然后他安静地看着雷斯垂德终于舍得露出一点点异于常人的恐怖特质，那永远带着怜悯的双眼中瞳孔的扩散程度像是雷斯垂德已经死于他留下的吻痕。麦考罗夫特相当满意，以至于雷斯垂德突然起身将他按倒时都没准备反抗。

沉重又温暖的重量压在胯间，麦考罗夫特的手从雷斯垂德分跪在他腰侧的双膝向上抚摸，手指抚弄，指尖轻点，触碰出让雷斯垂德颤抖着解开衬衫纽扣的节奏，雷斯垂德允许这双手帮自己脱掉西裤，又拉过它亲吻、舔湿每个指关节，以及那个刚刚被牙齿划开可现在已经愈合的伤口。

这近乎于一个吻手礼，麦考罗夫特为雷斯垂德这个鲜少的温柔举动投来询问的眼神，可对方的回答却没多浪漫 “我们需要点润滑。” 麦考罗夫特对这个直白的答案抬了抬眉毛，雷斯垂德马上补充道 “你就不能当成我那部分法国血统在生效？”

麦考罗夫特看着雷斯垂德发笑，笑容弧度随着爬上对方面颊的潮红逐渐加大，最终止于雷斯垂德送上的亲吻，他想说我不靠理解而靠观察，但麦考罗夫特还是选择接受这个吻而不是说说教，如果是私下与雷斯垂德相处，他可以试着不如此直白，甚至可以放走那么一丁点条理与原则。

所以当麦考罗夫特发现自己的手正被牵着放到雷斯垂德的腰窝上时，他留出指尖缝隙让雷斯垂德的手指能正好嵌入其中，再一同沿着股沟滑下，麦考罗夫特允许自己表现的顺从极其有限，在雷斯垂德急切的想打开肛口的时候，那根带着金戒的手指便恢复了本性，它拨开雷斯垂德的手指，夹住指根再覆盖其上，从褶皱的最外层开始逐渐接近，将湿润打着圈涂开，那耐心程度就像等待那入口主动打开。

雷斯垂德抓过麦考罗夫特的另一只手搭在自己的勃起上，麦考罗夫特小声嘟囔 “我得摘下戒指。”

雷斯垂德顶了顶胯说道 “戴着戒指挺好。”

麦考罗夫特眯起眼睛，一股不清不楚的情绪压着他的双手带出了雷斯垂德今晚的第一声和无数声呻吟，手指与掌心尽心尽力地在吸血鬼本无生气的躯体上揉出尘世的潮湿。不过麦考罗夫特还有点需求要被满足，他在3根手指感觉到压迫与湿热黏滑时问雷斯垂德 “你多少天没喝血了？”

雷斯垂德显然被这个跳跃性的问题问住了，愣了几秒才回答 “很多天，但我的意思是我不喝也活得挺好。”麦考罗夫特的手指分开，雷斯垂德反射性的抽搐了一下 “操，这问题和现在有关吗？”

“有关，你刚才在门口时的表情就像马上要扑过来一样，以及进门之后你就没正眼看过我。”麦考罗夫特隔着嘴唇短暂地亲吻了一下雷斯垂德冒头的尖牙 “还有，别告诉我你让它们出来是为了迎合节日气氛。” 他停下，等待雷斯垂德正一团糟的大脑给他一个能够趁虚而入的答案。

“ 我马上就快挨过去了，不然能怎样？跑出国找你然后当着哪国政要的面把你按在墙上？”

麦考罗夫特眨眨眼，这的确像一个正迷蝴的人给出的答案，可从某个角度来说又相当美好。于是麦考罗夫特浅笑着说 “相当有想象力，但不太可行。”

这是麦考罗夫特头一次不太在乎对话的结果，他在乎的是在他肩膀上收集的雷斯垂德的手臂，留意的是对方的手指带着他的退出已经湿热的入口，于是他知道是履行的时候到了。

雷斯垂德的尖牙半伸展着，麦考罗夫特分外享他的舌头因阴茎在体内不断深入而传来的颤抖。他将主动权交给雷斯垂德，自己则沿着他眼角的纹路一直吻到耳尖，这里才有一点属于吸血鬼的冰凉体温，麦考罗夫特用舌头和嘴唇温暖它，又来到耳边说着要让雷斯垂德全身都暖起来。

这句承诺换来了雷斯垂德内部的一阵颤动，麦考罗夫特则是将脸埋进雷斯垂德脖颈间，希望对方没听到自己刚才那声呻吟。雷斯垂德停在那，任由快感兜头浇下冲刷自己，拧起的眉头与低垂的眼角随着情潮起起伏伏，小腹重复着不明显无节奏的抽搐，麦考罗夫特的阴茎不粗却胜在长度，雷斯垂德被吊在高潮边缘，不知道该怎么动，或者该往哪个方向动才能不那么快投降。

他的伴侣兴风作浪起来只需动动手腕。麦考罗夫特的手指点在雷斯垂德下唇，指尖撩过嘴角，掌心婆娑脸颊，那段雪白手腕压着雷斯垂德的森森白牙，他对雷斯垂德说“喝吧。”

雷斯垂德别过头拒绝邀请，甚至将他扑倒在沙发上，在按牢麦考罗夫特双腕时雷斯垂德告诉他 “我们今晚是会变得湿乎乎，但不会是流血。”麦考罗夫特想说点什么，可每一个字都被雷斯垂德贴着他小腹开始的动作堵了回去。

壁炉火光投在他们身上，墙壁上明暗交替的暖黄色中，沙发的影子随着火苗的摇曳被拉长、麦考罗夫特与雷斯垂德的喘息掌控着它，它颤动、扭曲、时停时快，为壁炉中温馨惬意的噼啪作响配上逐渐急切的淫靡节奏。

一切变得无比顺滑，雷斯垂德与种族不服的健康肤色像镀过蜜，这蜜从他体内渗出来，再被麦考罗夫特修长的阴茎带出身体，在两人结合的地方制造一片水光。当来到一个新的深度时，麦考罗夫特向后仰起头，将脖颈与丝滑嗓音发出的叹息一同献给雷斯垂德，雷斯垂德也惊叫出声，向前倒去时下巴触碰到麦考罗夫特颈间薄薄的皮肤，他拉过一旁的抱枕，将脸深深埋进其中，任由舒展的利齿咬穿布料刺进棉花。

然后雷斯垂德感受到了体内的某种颤动，就像有什么地方被牢牢顶住再撞击。这感觉令人恐惧又期待，在一片黑暗中雷斯垂德大声呻吟着不停扭动臀部，他希望这感觉永远没有尽头，又期待着在高潮长久停留，就在这进退两难的时刻，脖颈间湿热又甜蜜的触感让雷斯垂德一下滑入了高潮。

麦考罗夫特咬着他的脖颈，像吸血鬼那样给予伴侣的精与血，人类的牙齿很难刺穿皮肤只能留下一圈齿痕，但他扔咬着不肯松口，直到被挤压着流尽最后一丝精液。麦罗夫特从射精的恍惚中回神，他的目光从齿痕缓缓移动到雷斯垂德的脸，刚才还捏着臀瓣的手往上来到雷斯垂德耳边，抚摸那完全变白的短发 “没必要和本能作对。况且这是伴侣的责任。”

“伴侣”这个词让雷斯垂德瑟缩了一下，他一边嘟囔着弱不禁风还是什么别的词，一边看着麦考罗夫特发愣。麦考罗夫特坐起身将被吸血鬼手劲儿勒红的手腕递到雷斯垂德唇边 “ 如果我因为什么而显得弱势，一定是在想你因为拒绝我而找谁加餐。“麦考罗夫特抿紧嘴唇，盯着雷斯垂德的眼睛，他的语速比平常要慢 ”你的部下？随便哪个路人？” 麦考罗夫特下巴上的阴影微微抖了一下 “还是夏洛克？“

这将成为他之后不想再提及的问题，雷斯垂德还是夏洛克，麦考罗夫特不知道正确答案，亦或者他知道却不想回答自己。

麦考罗夫特叹口气，将胸口那团无力感压向身体深处，他不打算再强迫雷斯垂德对一个他自己都不确定的问题做出回应，他打算抽回手，但雷斯垂德抬手握住了他的手腕，接着麦考罗夫特感觉温热的气息随着雷斯垂德的话打在静脉所在的位置 “会有点疼。” 麦考罗夫特突然想笑，于是对雷斯垂德露出一个宽慰的笑容 “这下可好，我得从现在开始想象有多疼了。”

实际上，雷斯垂德用牙划出的伤口比被纸张割伤大不了多少，它沿着麦考罗夫特手腕的静脉而划，出血量不大却诡异的持续不断，雷斯垂德先是慢慢舔着，后来变成吸吮。麦考罗夫特没打算让雷斯垂德把伤口弄大一些，对方能够主动吸食已经是不错的进展，他暂时不必操之过急。

麦考罗夫特善解人意的收回审视的目光，揽过雷斯垂德的肩膀，让他蜷在自己的胸口安静而不被注视的进食。那盒巧克力就在两人手边的茶几上，到现在麦考罗夫特还没来得及吃上一颗，但它现在就在他触手可及的地方，又有什么可着急的呢？

END


End file.
